


Always Covered by a Safety Pin

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posey fails at babysitting. That's why he has Colton though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Covered by a Safety Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9fq9sqPAJ1qjwhr0o2_r1_250.gif) provided, ever so kindly, by the truly awe-inspiring queerly_it_is. Apologies for the title. Brownie points to anyone who gets where it comes from.

Colton isn’t really surprised when he picks up his buzzing cell and it’s Tyler. The others are still pretty much calling the Tylers by their surnames but he moved on to just calling Posey Tyler when Tyler had sucked him off that second time. Which was the first time he remembered clearly, the first being fueled by a little much of the good stuff. “Hey.” It was hard not to purr out the greeting.

Tyler wasn’t purring. “Hey. Col. Ummm. Ineedyou. Now”

“I need you too,” he replied, stroking at his interested cock. Maybe Colton hadn’t been planning on having Tyler over but he wasn’t going to say no. No matter how strange the request was phrased. Tyler did border on the strange too.

“No.” Tyler was now bordering on hysterical. “No. Not for sex. Although I like it. I just need you to help.”

“Do you need me to post bail?” Colton was already grabbing a shirt and shrugging into flip flops. He’d left his keys… Not beside the door? On the coffee table. Wallet. Check. Fingers scraping his buzz cut into order. Check. Tyler yelling on the end of the line…

“I have a baby.” 

Colton sat down on the sofa. Suddenly. It was either that or falling to the floor. Well, he’d known Tyler was with guys some of the time and with girls pretty equally depending on availability and mood. Although they’d been meandering towards exclusive through more than just lack of other options and that had been nice. A baby. Well. He supposed he liked kids. “Okay.”

“No, man.” There was a shaky laugh. “My neighbor had some kind of emergency and had to go and he knocked on my door and I said sure and then the baby hasn’t stopped crying and that was hours ago and…”

“Where’s the baby?” Colton couldn’t hear any crying. He started to his feet, making it all the way to the door this time. “You didn’t…”

“It’s inside. On my bed. It’s-“ Colton heard Tyler opening doors and running feet over wooden floors. There. Now he could hear screaming baby. “It’s fine. It didn’t fall off.”

Colton winced as Tyler obviously bent closer as the noise of all-out wailing got louder. “I’m on my way.”

 

Tyler must have been waiting on the other side of the door as it opened the minute Colton pulled into his street. He was clinging rather desperately to the baby, holding its head and butt and looking like he was going to drop it any moment.

“Thank you, thank you,” Tyler chanted, finally loosening his death grip to offer the child to Colton.

Colton took pity on them both, tucking the baby against his shoulder and rubbing at its back. The baby’s crying quietened to a hiccupping sob rather than a wail. He used the respite to look at Tyler who was wide-eyed and panicked and shaking where he stood.

“You were shooting last night?” Colton started pushing into the house, Tyler taking a while to catch up and move out of the way to let him.

“Yeah. I got home late and Tom came over and-“ Tyler’s litany was interrupted by an enormous yawn.

Colton jiggled the baby, wondering who to look after first. He guessed the baby was probably a priority. “That was four hours ago.”

“I thought she’d stop and we could sleep.” Tyler was quiet, ashamed. A little humiliated guessing by the high spots of color on his cheek. He also sounded suspiciously close to tears himself.

“You were just being a good guy.” That was a little soft, maybe too kind. But Tyler was pleased – Colton could see his dimples as he ducked his head. “Okay. So what’s our girl’s name?”

“Huh?” Tyler looked utterly confused.

“The baby? She’s got to have a name.” Colton knew he wasn’t supposed to enjoy the look of utter panic and shock on Tyler’s face but it was hard not to. “Maybe her dad dropped off some stuff?”

“She came with a bag.” Tyler walked into the doorjamb as he headed into the living room. Colton bounced the baby, detecting something of a pungency about her as he followed. There was a lurid pink padded bag on Tyler’s coffee table. On top of a tangle of gaming controllers and pizza boxes. Tyler was so not prepared for babies. 

“Bring the bag through to the kitchen.” Colton kept walking, glad to see that the kitchen table was clear. It wasn’t like Tyler ever used it. He’d ate in front of the TV pretty much any time Colton had been here. Uncivilized savage. “And we’re going to need a big towel.”

Tyler shuffled around but obeyed, coming through with a fluffy white towel and the bag and a sheepish grin. “Thanks for this, man. I would totally blow you right now. Suck your balls and everything.”

“Not in front of the baby.” It wasn’t that the offer wasn’t appreciated and Colton could see himself taking Tyler up on that offer sometime they had a couple of days to spend together. Or, you know, hours. An hour. Alone. Right. Not in front of the baby.

Colton cooed to the baby as he organized the towel and laid her down on it. She batted at him with her tiny hands and he caught them, letting her curl tiny fingers around his fingers. Tyler let out a soft noise that Colton pretended not to hear. “Why’d you call me?”

“You have nieces and nephews.” The words were almost swallowed in another yawn.

“Yeah. I suppose. Not like I spend a lot of time with them.” Colton tugged at the baby’s hands for a moment before turning to the bag. The name Ellie was embroidered on the front. Either it was the brand of the bag or the baby’s name. It was better than calling her ‘the baby’ at least. “So, Ellie, even though I don’t know a lot about babies, I know more than Uncle Tyler over there. You’re wet and you’re hungry and we better get that sorted out.”

“Oh, man.” Tyler was slumped back against the counter. “I should have thought of that.” His bottom lip was actually trembling and Colton took pity on him.

“She was probably crying because you’re a stranger too. Don’t be too upset.” The baby was gearing up to cry again, scrunching up her nose. “You get the bottle heated and I’ll change her, okay?”

“I feel I’m getting the best end of the deal here.” They probably spent a little bit too long looking at each other and it was only the baby screeching out a complaint that made Colton able to pull away.

 

Changing a baby was definitely on his list of things not to do again anytime soon. Colton finished washing his hands and dumping the towel in the wash basket. Tyler could deal with that – or throw it in the garbage – himself. He came back through to the living room where he’d left his… friend and Ellie, expecting to have to sort out some other crisis. Things were suspiciously quiet.

Tyler’s shirt had suffered from a bottle explosion and been discarded in the kitchen but Ellie had settled against him quite comfortably now she was dry again. The bottle Tyler had had three tries at filling was half empty on the floor – upright at least – and both the baby and him were sacked out. Colton tiptoed closer, watching as the baby rose and fell with every soft breath from Tyler. 

It was weird. Tyler spent a considerable amount of time shirtless, just as he did, slathered in all kinds of fake tan, and they’d certainly spent a fair amount of time more than shirtless together. It was different, though, standing here and watching him sleep. Sure there was the cute factor. But somehow Tyler looked vulnerable, more naked and strangely more gorgeous than ever. Colton slid into the armchair he tended to claim as his when others were around and tried not to breathe too loud. He definitely didn’t want to risk waking them.

 

Tyler was recounting his nightmare on set and letting Holland coo over pictures of his new favorite neighbor when Colton heard his name. “Colton? And babies? It’s deadly, right?”

He decided he probably wouldn’t get away with fleeing and wandered over. “What?”

“You. And babies.” Holland looked at him. Knowingly. All too knowingly. Colton resisted the urge to run – this time, just barely. He could feel his face heating up. A sudden flash of memory – Tyler, waking up, slowly and sleep gentle, their eyes meeting like every cliché under the sun. Colton knew he had a dopey, all too soft, smile on his face, one that Tyler matched. They’d sat like that for a long time until there had been frantic knocking on the door and Colton had opened the door to a wide-eyed couple who turned out to be Tyler’s neighbors. He didn’t even take advantage of the lack of baby to call in his payment. Instead he’d sent Tyler to bed after placing a soft kiss on his lips and headed home.

Tyler didn’t blink, didn’t let Holland get under his skin. Instead he slung his arm around Colton and rested his head on Colton’s shoulder. “I know. We’re going to adopt. Once we get the urge to stop having dirty, dirty man sex on every available surface.”

Now that was something they should get on with. Right now.


End file.
